


rebounding star

by langmaor



Series: fefemslashweek2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, fefemslashweek2016, i did not... expect this to become this, there are mentions of mahnya/pamela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langmaor/pseuds/langmaor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvia thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, Fury laughing with her eyes tinged red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebounding star

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of fefemslashweek2016! the theme for today is ARMOUR, and I chose Sylvia/Fury for this. Sigrun/Tanith were runners up, though... well, anyways, here's a few notes:  
> 1\. this takes place after dance in the skies, so... please avoid reading until you're done with that part of the game!  
> 2\. also, about the title... well, since this is is sylvia's perspective mostly, i wanted to show that that's how sylvia thinks of fury: a star that's temporarily in the dumps, but can now rise again  
> 3\. shoutout and a HUGE thanks to demoiselledefortune and melpopenn on tumblr for providing me with motivation to finish this! ilysm!!!

Sylvia stared outside the window, laid out on the window seat. Beside her there lay a carefully stored needle and thread – battle wasn't easy on her delicate fabrics, but she tried anyways. It was night, and only the incessant raindrops and the crackling firewood were creating any sound at all.  Sleep evaded her, and she had nothing else to do.

From that dismal dead of night, like a bat out of hell, there came the _whoosh_ of a pegasus – and right before her Sylvia saw the beast and its rider pass in front of her window, giving her the fright of her life. After a few moments of suspense, Fury strode inside, lance at her side, wetter than a washcloth. Sylvia glanced her way and crinkled her nose in distaste.

“Fury, is there any reason you look like something the cat dragged in?"

Fury flinched, and Sylvia had a brief flash of regret at startling her. She hated being surprised in that way, and she would have preferred making the pegasus knight aware of her presence before speaking, but...

Fury regained her commanding posture.

“No. Some of us actually don't have time to concern ourselves over our appearances," she spoke coldly, moving to get to her room inside the castle.

“I don't know what you mean," Sylvia replied smoothly, tossing a towel on her face. “Don't bother going in – this is the only fireplace that's lit right now."

Fury removed the towel, drying her face and sending a grim nod the dancer's way.

“I still need a change of clothes-"

“I have them right here," Sylvia pointed to the pile of clothes beside her, picking out Fury's and holding them out to her.

Fury flushed, and tried to act unbothered. “Well, I can't really undress myself with you here..."

“Sure you can," Sylvia rolled her eyes. Fury sure had some rather adorable mannerisms, considering how tough she usually tried to act. She'd turn around.

“Um. Very well then," Fury sighed, resigning herself. There was the sound of wet clothes falling to the floor, and clothes on skin after that. Sylvia knew because she was paying _rapt_ attention.

“So what were you doing out in the rain anyway?" Sylvia asked. It wasn't like there was anything else to do but strike up conversation.

“There is no need to worry yourself over my affairs," Fury replied sharply. She took a long breath and continued, “but if you must know. I was riding my pegasus."

A small victory, but a victory nonetheless. Sylvia's heart soared. “Wow, I sure couldn't have figured that out myself," she pointed out.

“That's still all you'll get." Fury gathered her wet clothes and spread them out beside Sylvia to dry. Her hand brushed against Sylvia's waist, and out of reflex she pulled back, holding it close to her, trying to ignore the tingling sensation. This was ridiculous...

The dancer left her seat to go sit by the fire, patting the space beside her. Fury rolled her eyes, but took the seat nonetheless. The warmth of the fire did her bones good.

“Aw, don't be like that," Sylvia teased. “You know what Lewyn told me a few months ago, before we joined this war?"

“What," Fury asked, her voice flat. She was staring off into the fire, her mind somewhere else. She had no patience for Sylvia's little games now.

“He said that they have a saying in Silesse, that if you fly to the moon on a rainy night, your beloved will meet you there."

Fury sighed in frustration, irritated. “Prince Lewyn was pulling your leg. There is no such saying in Silesse or anywhere else."

“What?! So you're saying I spent all that time looking up the pegasus rates on the market for nothing?!"

“A pegasus wouldn't be able to fly to the moon,” Fury stated. “There's nowhere to rest in the middle. It would tire itself out, and most likely fall."

“So... like you've been doing, basically?"

Fury turned sharply to look at her, eyes flashing.

“I beg your pardon? I haven't been doing anything of the sort."

Sylvia laughed. “Psh! Look at your armour and then tell me that. Look at your pegasus and _then_ tell me that..."

“There's nothing wrong with my–" Fury fell silent as she gazed at her discarded shoulder plates, the light of the fire reflecting off their dulled, wet surface. When was the time she had waxed them? Or oiled them? Or even... inspected them...

Sylvia was smug, arms crossed over her chest and savouring her victory. Fury tried again.

“Well, maybe my armour is a little lackluster, but my pegasus–"

“–looks nothing like she used to," Sylvia completed. Was this what Deirdre felt like when her prophecies came true? Because it was a _damn_ good feeling.

Fury felt anger burn through her at how defeated this irrelevant dancer was making her feel.

“Maybe if you actually fought on the battlefield instead of just pointing fingers at me-"

“Except the part where I _do?_ But this isn't about that, and-"

“Then what is it about?!"

“You!" Sylvia declared, placing the tip of her finger right in the middle of Fury's forehead for added emphasis.

The pegasus rider slapped it away on reflex before actually realizing what Sylvia had said.

“Huh?"

Sylvia looked the taller woman in the eyes.

“It's about you being hell-bent on working yourself to death!"

Fury felt dizzy. This conversation had gone from the direction she had expected to somewhere _completely_ different.

Relentless and heedless, Sylvia continued. “Ever since your sister died, you've stopped taking caution in battle, you haven't been sleeping, or eating-"

“I don't recall asking you to be my mother!" Fury yelled. Distantly she realized that she should probably keep her voice down. A knight of Silesse had no business speaking such surly speech. Mahnya would be so-

“I'm worried about you!" Sylvia shouted back.

“Well _I_ – wait, what?"

Sylvia glared at the wide-eyed pegasus knight.

“We're _all_ worried about you! Lewyn is worried sick but he won't approach you since he's too stupidly royal and proud for it, and I'm worried so I'm telling you about it!"

Fury couldn't get words out of her mouth, and Sylvia continued. “I just want you to talk to me! We're friends, aren't we? I mean, we were getting... pretty close before all this happened!"

“I – I'm... sorry?"

Sylvia crossed her arms over her chest, angrily huffing.

“That's not the point! I want you to talk to me about how you're feeling, Fury! You're going to burst if you keep everything to yourself."

“What... what else would you have me do, then? We are at _war!_ I can't waste time idly chatting about my _feelings!_ Mahnya would... Mahnya would never have..."

Despite her best efforts, a steady stream of tears were making their way down Fury's face, and Sylvia moved closer to her to wipe them away. Sylvia's own cheeks were wet, and she drew Fury's face into the crook of her neck in a gentle embrace.

“I'm not the best person to say this, but I think Mahnya _would_ have wanted you to take care of yourself, Fury."

Fury bit her lip. Being told something like that to her face, it was... no matter how much she tried to stop, she couldn't put a hold on her tears.

“What's... what's the point of me taking care... of myself? It won't... it won't bring her back..."

“It won't," Sylvia agreed, face buried in the wetness of Fury's hair and her own tears. “But it wouldn't do her any harm, would it? It might even do her good."

“Alright, alright..." Fury conceded, pulling away from the dancer and wiping her tears on her sleeve. “I'm sorry for making you worry... but thank you."

Sylvia smiled brightly through her tears.

“Idiot, there's no need for thanks in friendship!"

Fury laughed a little. “That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard," she commented, and Sylvia thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world, Fury laughing with her eyes tinged red.

“But you have to promise me you won't be so reckless anymore,” Sylvia said, taking both of Fury's hands into her own. “I'll be right here to help you, so depend on me! Don't try to do everything yourself..."

Fury softly giggled. “Understood, _mother_..."

Instead of the comical outrage she'd expected, Fury was met with Sylvia looking away, a melancholic smile on her face.

“Oh, and... I'm sorry about... um, that thing I said before. I'm calling it off? Sorry if it made you feel... awkward."

“...You mean 'that thing' where you ran up to me in the middle of the battlefield and said you'd love to 'shack up' with me?"

Sylvia buried her red face in her hands. “Yes..."

“Hm. May I ask why?" Fury placed a hand under her chin.

“Lewyn told me girls don't do that with other girls in the real world..."

“...Wait, _real_ world? Where did you come from?"

“A bar... I was raised in a bar, I've been dancing for as long as I can remember! And... I didn't know girls were only supposed to shack up – sorry, I mean, marry – just guys. I still think it's weird, to be honest. But Lewyn said I'd make girls uncomfortable, so..."

Fury sighed. “Well... Prince Lewyn isn't wrong..."

“I – I thought so...” Sylvia said, dejected, but cheerful notwithstanding. It reminded Fury of the plants she and Mahnya had tried to grow years ago. Those plants had shot straight up, towards the sun, no matter how many times crows had pecked at them.

“...It's alright. We can just... um, _shack up_ in secret."

“Huh?” Sylvia's head shot up. “You – you'd be willing to do that with me?"

“This is... a secret Mahnya told me when I was very young. She and... and Pamela, they used to be... like this."

Fury could almost see the gears turning in Sylvia's head.

“Yes, Pamela is the falconknight who killed her... and I'm never going to forgive her for that! But my sister made sure she told me about this. So I..."

“O... oh! If you really wanna go for it, then I'd be happy to shack up with you! Aw man, I can't wait to tell Lewyn to stick it the next time he tries to lecture me about that..."

“He's a prince! Sylvia, you can't tell a prince to... to stick it!"

Sylvia giggled. “You finally called me by my name!"

“Huh? Oh... I guess I did. Sylvia," Fury tested it out. It was a stupid thing to think, but the name flowed off her tongue so naturally. _Sylvia._

“Aw, you're gonna make me blush!" Sylvia teased.

Fury blushed at the thought of making Sylvia blush. _I can't keep being this sensitive, she's going to have me constantly at her mercy at this rate!_

“Ahem! Come on, let's turn in, it's late enough!"

Sylvia got up and let herself be led down the hallway. Their rooms were just opposite to each other, so it made sense to go together. Although...

“Sylvia... what's that sound...?"

“Uhhhh... what sound...?"

“The sound that sounds a lot like crackling firewood..."

“...Just your imagination!"

**Author's Note:**

> as always with genealogy characters, I am not quite 100% satisfied with the character i gave these girls. I hope it came out well, since the struggle was me wanting to show that sylvia's happy-go-lucky attitude with her dark past contrast and balance fury's straight-laced-but-daring-on-the-inside attitude very nicely. that sort of thing is... hard...  
> things i wanted to include but couldn't: a scene where they're talking about sylvia's past. a scene where lewyn finds out about their relationship and loses his shit. a scene where lewyn realizes all the women he's had crushes on are GAY AS SHIT HELL YEA. most importantly, a scene where mahnya realizes that her sister's gotten strong enough to move on.  
> please do let me know what you think of it!


End file.
